


Something to Hold

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Mina is concerned over Jihyo's melancholy. But perhaps the cure could be found in a small surprise Nayeon happens to rescue from the streets.





	Something to Hold

Mina was worried.

About Jihyo.

It's not something that's easy to detect, in all honesty. Jihyo was a very cheery and bright eyed person that liked to keep those around her happy. She often kept any concerns weighing upon her shoulders to herself, seemingly dealing with them on her own.

But no one can deal with such things on their own. Mina knew this. She couldn't be fooled.

That day, she spied Jihyo dragging her legs to her room. The door shut behind her, but not completely, leaving it opened just a fraction. Sneakily, Mina approached, peering through the crack to find a melancholy Jihyo lying on her stomach—poking at the nose of her favorite kitten plush.

A long sigh released from Mina's mouth. She wasn't sure what was wrong. How would she be able to help her friend if she couldn't figure out what's wrong?

“Mina-san!”

Nayeon burst through the door, shouting loudly a rather lame Japanese pun that forever amused herself. Mina groaned, regretting the day she explained to her that “everyone” in Japanese was _minna-san_ which, coincidentally, sounded kind of similar to addressing Mina with the _-san_ honorifc.

“Look what I found!”

Mina turned around, only to gasp in delight at the white ball of fluff that was squirming in Nayeon's arms.

“Isn't she cute?” Nayeon said, smiling widely as she scratched the kitten's neck. “I found her outside of the cat cafe down the street. They told me it's not one of theirs, but I just couldn't leave--”

“ _Arigatou!”_

Mina swiped the kitten from Nayeon's arms and ran off into Jihyo's room. Dumbfounded, the now wide-eyed Nayeon looked down at her empty arms in shock, then in rage. “H-Hey! Don't you know stealing is wrong?!”

Nayeon burst through the door, about to scream in Mina's face for her theft, only to freeze in place at the sight she beheld.

There was Mina, leaning over the bed, presenting the little kitten to Jihyo. That once melancholy face melted away instantly as Jihyo's eyes widened and she gasped in delight. “Awww~”

Holding the precious kitten caused Jihyo's eyes to tear up, and she began sniffling. She held the sweet little kitty close to her face, feeling it rub its fury head against her warm cheek.

The soft, yet high pitched meows caused Jihyo to laugh through her tears. “She's so cute!” she said, scratching behind its little ears. “What's her name?”

“Uh, name?” Nayeon laughed nervous. “Umm... M-Mittens?”

Mina almost keeled over in laughter. “Mittens? Seriously?”

Nayeon glared at her. “What, you have a better name?”

A small smile formed upon her lips. “Why don't you give her a name, Jihyo?”

“I think I like Mittens.” she replied, despite it being a rather generic name for a cat. “Are you hungry? Here, I'll get you some tuna.”

Cradling Mittens like a newborn baby, Jihyo got off the bed and proceeded to the kitchen, keeping loving eyes on her new pet.

Watching her take on motherly instincts immediately with the precious ball of fur was a sweet sight to behold. Mina hasn't seen Jihyo this genuinely happy in awhile.

“So all Jihyo needed was a cat?” said Nayeon.

Mina slightly shook her head. “No, she just needed something to love.”

Nayeon's cheeks puffed up into a pout, crossing her arms. “Guess we're chopped liver then.”

“Maybe I worded that a little wrong...” Mina admitted. If this was an anime, a sweatdrop would have appeared sliding down her head right now.

“A reminder of love, maybe?” Nayeon suggested.

“Perhaps.” Mina looked at Nayeon. “After all, she kept the name you gave it, didn't she?”

A simple gesture, but, it made perfect sense.

Amazing how a little ball of fluff was a token of affection from Jihyo's two best friends in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in awhile, so I know this is not one of my best. But I've not been feeling well lately, so I just wanted a sweet, fluffy story as a means to cheer me up~ Maybe it can cheer you up too! ^^


End file.
